


All Praise Bunny God

by Arcana4th



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana4th/pseuds/Arcana4th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardin has no idea the only reason he is alive is because of Velvet’s kind heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Praise Bunny God

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Team CFVY is very protective of Velvet, who is too sweet to let them destroy Cardin.

“NO! None of you are getting out of this room!!” Velvet screamed, standing between the door and her teammates. 

“Whaaat? Why? We are just going for a friendly walk, to have a nice chat with one of our underclassmen.” Coco said, feigning innocence in the worst and most cynical possible way.

“Yeah, just talking a bit.” Yatsuhashi smiled, but his eyes screamed ‘murder’.

“It makes very hard to believe in you while you have goddamn weapons on.” She pointed at them, with enough artillery to bring down a Grimm army by themselves. 

“Oh, this?” She pointed to the Gatling Gun in hands. “Velvet, sweetie, you dot it all wrong, this is a new…purse… I bought. I was just gonna walk around and see the public reaction.” The gun released loud metallic sounds as it became a very portable purse. “You know how I am a tastemaker, right?” She spin around, exhibiting her purse and her form. “I’m writing an article about it, to a fashion blog.”

“Oh yeah? Is the name ‘How to look hot while committing a grave crime?’ ” Velvet deadpanned, she them pointed to the two armed guys behind her. “And you two what’s your excuse?” 

“My sword needs air every now and then.” Yatsuhashi smiled, as if he had just gave a very believable excuse.

“Ok, you’re not even trying.” She pressed her back against the door. The looked at the only one has been silent up until now.

“Well, I was just going to go out, y’know? See the sun set…with my weapons.” Fox laughed, smiling.

“See the sunset? Fox, you’re blind.” She was started to getting tired, her team was surprisingly stubborn.

“Well now, that’s just rude.” Fox acted offended. “Well, after that, I really need some fresh air and a snack with the rest of my team., Coco, Yastsuhashi, let’s go. Velvet, for no reason, if anyone asks, we’ve been here the whole time.”

“Nope, no one is going anywhere, ok?” She sighed and took a deep breath before taking her voice down a notch. “Look, I understand that you guys are angry and mad, but it’s not worth doing anything ok? I am fine.”

“Oh dear, of course you’re fine.” Coco approached her, with the others also getting closer. She cupped the smaller girl face with her hands caressed her cheeks a bit and kissed the top of her forehead. “You are the kind-hearted, sweet and loving member of our little group. It’s just within you to say things like ‘revenge doesn’t get anywhere’ and ‘forgive and forget’, you’re like the Bunny God.” She gave two friendly taps on her cheeks before letting out a small smile and a darkened expression. “But we’re not. We are the kind of people who, once seeing a dumbass jerk jock bullying our little bunny out of sheer ignorance, we go, destroy his window, break his legs and watch him beg for mercy. So just be a dear, get out of the way and we can even bring a souvenir.”

“Souvenir?” She asked already uncomfortable.

“His eyeballs, a severed toe, another kind of ball, or ice cream; whatever you want really.” Fox smiled, making his friends look very creepy on that moment.

“Ok, enough, no.” She stated, firmly, it was no longer a discussion, she was imposing the law. “Cardin is a jerk, an annoying, dumb and pretentious jerk, but he doesn’t deserve capital punishment for it, I am going to show that I am better than him by turning the other cheek” 

“And there’s the Bunny God everybody. ALL PRAISE!” Coco shouted playfully. 

“I am serious!” Velvet screamed. Pointing a judgmental finger to all of them. “None of you will go after Cardin, it’s useless, and he will not stop, nor learn anything and you might get in trouble for using weapons against another student, even a student that nobody actually likes.”

Velvet had a very determined look on her face. On which made the others back down. Fox sat down, taking off his weapons. Yatsuhashi placed the blade over his bed, and took a deep breath. Coco closed wrapped her arms before her chest for a while, before releasing a tired sigh and leaving her purse on the floor, she moved forward and placed her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Ok, you win this time. We will do things the Bunny God way, but our patience is limited, if anything happens while we’re looking, I can’t guarantee anything. And also, don’t you dare to hide that you are uncomfortable from us.”

Velvet was hugged and she hugged her team leader back. “Ok.” She said lowly, with a deep breath. “We should go and get ice-cream and see the sunset.”

 

That night, a loud noise crashed into team CRDL’s room. A really big stone went flying from the window, hitting the window so strongly it actually cracked the wall a little bit. Cardin looked out the window to meet nothing but 3 dark clothed figures running into the night. A note left on the stone had it written, in big red letters:

“LEAVE BUNNY GOD ALONE OR WE’RE COMING FOR YOUR BALLS, YOU SHITTY JOCK!”


End file.
